


Cherry Limeade

by Feyria



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Lio Fotia's absolutely clumsy confession, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyria/pseuds/Feyria
Summary: Lio Fotia has a problem. He's had this teensy tiny crush on a certain someone and has been trying his damnedest to come up with a way to confess. So what happens when he finally grows the balls to do it? Only one way to find out.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lio Fotia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw art on twitter and went "shit, I'm into it." This is the result. (Also gonna link the art too cuz everyone deserves to see this cute shit.)  
> https://twitter.com/2gb_pr/status/1238465726316331009?s=19

Soft padding footsteps paced the small room as Lio ran his fingers through his hair. Nervous energy radiated off his short form not unlike the heat of Burnish fire. But he was Burnish no longer, nothing but a simple human now. A simple human with a burnish desire to confess his undying love to a certain someone. 

"Ms. Aina Ardebit, I-" he bit his lip, too formal. Just Aina Ardebit? No, still too….formal but also too familiar? He grumbled to himself, running his hands through his hair again. "Ms. Aina! I have- no idea what I'm doing." He trailed off on another grumble, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. He hadn't even seen the gorgeous woman in person yet and his cheeks were already the same soft pink as her hair. Why was it so hard to confess?  _ Aina, I like you. Want to go out?  _ It was that simple, that was all he'd have to say! 

So why...why did his tongue swell up in his mouth, taking all the moisture with it any time he so much as thought of saying those words?  _ People get rejected all the time, boss, the trick is not letting it get to ya _ . Wise words from Gueira and Meis had said just as much.  _ Boss, you're overthinking it, man. Not to sound like  _ **_that_ ** _ but she's a simple woman, ain't she? Just tell her how you feel. _ Except how he felt couldn't exactly be put into words that didn't require a full ten page essay. 

_ Aina _

Gods, she was a  **beauty** ; stunning, gorgeous, kind hearted, a goddess to be around. The few times he had the chance of hearing her laugh to Galo's dumb grade school jokes….Lio put a hand to his chest, feeling his pulse racing below his fingertips. It was the sound of a pixie, all high giggles and glowing cheeks. Lio wanted to be the one to make her laugh like that, see that pearly white smile that stole his breath away harder than the Parnassus. If he still had the Promare in him, he would have combusted into flames any time she accidentally brushed her hand against his. 

They were both small people but her hands were so much more…. elegant than his. Long with pretty little nails devoid of polish. He pegged her for the type that would go crazy with glitter but no, Aina wasn't that type of woman. She wore lip gloss and eyeliner but never more than that; always just enough to accentuate the stunning features she already had. Like her soft pink hair that Lio longed to run his fingers through. He wanted to brush her hair until it shown like pretty pink gum or cotton candy, make it sparkle under the sunlight. Maybe even braid it if she let him toy with it long enough.

Her eyes; those beauties were in a whole other class of their own and he couldn't count how many times he lost himself in them. Light blue like the few oasies he and Mad Burnish had the ever rare luck of finding out in the wastes. They glittered in even the dimmest of lights, sparkling and shining and Lio was  _ gone _ . Lost in the way they rippled and shifted with her mood; if she was laughing, they seemed to shine even brighter. When she snapped at Galo for doing something dumb, they flared like the hottest of blue flames and Lio would have to excuse himself lest he fall to his knees and beg her to marry him right then and there.

Lio Fotia had a crush and he had it  _ bad _

He tried not to be this kind of guy; no woman liked a man who focused on their body but he had to admit….Aina was blessed. She wasn't stacked in the chest, perhaps palm sized while not being tiny either. He wouldn't be lying if he said she was sized just right and he- like any man- longed to see what she looked like nude. It was crude, he knew but...he was curious, he wanted to know and he would work himself to the bone to make sure he found all her favorite places too. 

He would spoil that goddess, worship the ground she walked on. Go to hell and back just to return her smile if it were ever lost. He wanted Aina Ardebit like a fish wanted water. He just….needed to fucking  _ confess already! _ Lio took a deep breath, glared at his reflection and slapped at his cheeks for good measure. Today was the day, right now was the moment, he needed to do this now or not at all. His hands trembled by his side.

_ I can do this, I've got this. They didn't make me the leader of Mad Burnish for nothing! I can handle anything! _

  
  
  


🌺

  
  


🌺

  
  


🌺

  
  


_ I can't do this! _

Lio stood in the center of the lounge area as everyone went about their daily business. After the Promare left their world, there was a very obvious and incredibly heavy drop in fire emergencies. He heard from Remi himself that they had gone from two to three calls  _ daily  _ to just one or so every  _ week _ . To say the members of Burning Rescue were bored now was an understatement. 

Lucia still made repairs as well as remodeled their mechs but with no real use for them, they began collecting dust. Varys was currently shooting hoops as he usually did during down time. Ignis was polishing his rescue-mobile, wiping grease and sweat off his face. Those ever present shades made it impossible to tell if he looked as bored as Galo did. The blue haired man was draped over the couch as dramatically as one could be, sighing at the empty air and clearly craving attention. Remi was quick to give him some by dumping a stack of papers by his face. He didn't have to say a word for the other to get the message and when he did, Galo only sighed extra loud, causing the stack of papers to wobble and half bury his face beneath them.

_ Idiot _ ; Lio thought the word just as Remi said it aloud and they both moved on. Well, Lio only mentally moved on; he still stood rooted to the spot as his fuchsia eyes hesitantly focused on the last member of Burning Rescue.

_ Oh, Aina _ ; he could feel his heart thudding in his chest once again; feel heat making its way to his cheeks. She was currently lounging on the other sofa, legs crossed one over the other as she scrolled through her phone. Judging by her expression and the single earbud stuck in her ear, she was just as bored as everyone else. Could Lio ruin her relaxation with his crummy confession? Maybe he should wait until- no! You are  _ not  _ backing out of this, Fotia, just tell her how you feel! 

The voice in his head was right, he needed to get it together and just pour his heart out before it was too late. Any chance he has of getting with someone so, so far out of his league could be gone in the blink of an eye. What if she already had her eyes set on someone else? Lio wasn't blind, he saw how she acted towards certain people. The lingering smiles and touches, the laughs that seemed to come out just a bit stronger when certain individuals said certain things. 

_ Get your head out of your ass! _ Lio nearly jumped out of his skin, digging his phone out of his pocket. A single message from Meis popped up;  _ did ya do it yet? _ Unfortunately not; his thumb hovered over the negative message, ready to disappoint his friends with a single word. God, the fearless most powerful, badass, devil-may-care Mad Burnish boss, Lio Fotia seriously couldn't confess to one single girl? How  _ pathetic _ !

_ I'm doing it now _

The message was sent, Lio steeled himself with a deep breath for the thousandth time that day and marched his way over to his goddess. "Aina! Can we talk for a moment?" His voice cracked and split in so many places, Lio had to wonder if he was going through puberty again. His palms had gotten sweaty as well and he did his best to discreetly wipe them on his pants.

Aina pulled out the single earbud she wore, a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised. "Mh? Oh sure, what's up?" God, even her normal speaking voice was a perfectly strung cord on a harp. 

Lio gulped down the massive rock trying to choke him out. "I...I-I, private! Could we….do this somewhere not out in the, ah, open?" Were his hands shaking again? Did it look as if he had jello for legs? _Don't think about it! Confidence, be confident!_ _Just don't make it obvious how close you are to turning tail and running._

Aina blinked at him, blessedly unaware of how nervous he was. She looked back to her team, all still minding their own business before standing with a shrug. "Alright then, lead the way." And so he did, forcing himself not to look back until they made it to the roof. 

Up here under the shining blue sky, muddy compared to the crystalline beauty of Aina's eyes, Lio finally turned around to face her. She had her hands clasped behind her back, rocking on the balls of her feet. A stray breeze ran through her hair and she tucked the loose strand behind an ear. Lio would be lying if he said he hadn't followed the movement fervently but that was  _ not  _ what he was here for. He cleared his throat, tried to meet Aina's gaze for all of two seconds before he had to turn away.

"Aina…."  _ Come on, just say it, say it already you coward! _ "Aina, I…" he balled his sweaty fists up, trying to hide how badly his hands had begun to shake again, forced his gaze back to her. "I have a confession to make, i-if you would like to...to hear it." Lame, how lame was that? But it was a start! Just keep going! He got a nod from her, confusion still in her eyes. Alright, confession, confession; just say you like her, that's all. So very simple, a caveman could do it. "For a while now, I don't know how long but, I really, really- ack!"

He bit his tongue. The Lio Fotia went off and bit his tongue like a clumsy dummy. And how he had bitten it hard, his hands went up to his face; he could faintly taste blood in his mouth. What an absolute  _ idiot _ .

Aina stepped closer to him, looking concerned now. "Lio, are you alright?"

He waved his hands at her, swallowing the little drops and hoped no specks got caught on his teeth. "I'm fine, please don't fret over me."  _ Not when it'll make my heart go supernova.  _

"You sure? What is this whole thing about anyway? Does it have anything to do with my sister? I can understand if you're still mad at her after everything she's done to your people. At the time-" 

He hated to cut her off, it was so rude- almost cruel to do to someone he felt so strongly for. But this wasn't about her sister's sins. Lio didn't know why he did it, what possessed him to move in such a way but the next thing either of them knew, Lio had forced their lips together. His hands clenched at her shoulders, eyes squeezed shut as if that would somehow diminish the absolute forest blaze setting his whole face aflame. 

He kept their lips together for five seconds, maybe five years- who was counting? Definitely not him, absolutely not; he was too engrossed in just how  _ soft  _ and plush Aina's lips were. Sweet, sweet cherry chapstick on his lips. He licked at hers, wanting only to taste the gloss she always wore but it ruined the moment. Must have given the impression that he wanted her to open his mouth because that was when Aina pushed him away. It wasn't a hard shove, only an insistent push that had Lio stumbling over his own feet to get away.

Oh god, what had he just done?! He was supposed to say how he felt, not try to kiss the life out of her. What was he, some un neutered mutt that desperately needed an appointment with the vet? He hung his head in shame, missing the way Aina lightly touched her own lips before she looked back at him. "Lio…"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have, I don't know- I...I need to go. I'm sorry for...for  _ that _ ." He couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze, couldn't even look at her as shame drowned him from the inside out. He needed to get out of there before Aina slapped him for being a disgusting horndog. 

But something curled around his wrist, tugging hard to keep him in place before he could throw open the door to the stairs. "Lio, look at me." The grip tightened; Aina's voice was soft and still filled with hints of curiosity. But that didn't mean she wasn't ready to clobber him, right? Even if she was, what kind of man would he be if he ran off without taking his punishment.  _ A man trying to keep the bits and pieces of his remaining heart intact. _

Yet he shook the fear off and lifted his head; slowly, slowly until he met Aina's unwavering gaze. There was a beautiful, breathtaking blush on the bridge of her nose. If he focused on it long enough, he could tell it matched the pretty pink of her lip gloss. "Is that what this was all about, you liking me?" He didn't trust his voice at that moment, only nodded as if he devolved into a bobblehead, gaze falling away. "Oh Lio, I honestly never thought you were the type. Scratch that, I thought you and Galo had something going on."

Wait  **_what??_ ** Lio's head shot back up, "what?! Galo? No, never! He's a great friend and he saved me more times than I care to admit but- he's just a friend. I've never once thought of him as anything more than that." Gosh if he had tried to date the man, Lio or Galo himself would be found with their head bashed into a wall before the week was up. The guy was great to be around but he was an oversized Labrador with no off switch. Spending extended amounts of time with him would have driven Lio to the brink of insanity. 

To her credit, Aina seemed to blush just a bit more, a single finger scratching at her cheek. "Oh, oops. Guess I've been assuming the wrong thing for a  _ while _ now. Sorry~" She giggled and Lio felt his heart sprout wings in his chest. Then her expression turned impish, a smirk on her lips that spelt nothing but absolute trouble.  _ Oh god  _ **_yes_ ** _ , tear me to shreds, Aina!  _ "Soooo, tell me. I want to hear you say it!"

He knew what she meant, gods there was nothing else she could have been hinting at. He had tried over and over again today and had failed miserably. Even bit his tongue in his haste and she already knew now. He had nodded when she asked already; that was what made it easier to meet her gaze properly. "Aina, I like you, do you want to-" Lio didn't finish.

Aina tugged on his wrist  _ hard _ and their lips crashed together, melding with each other as easily as water and lemonade. That sweet taste of her lip gloss came again, followed by a hand in his hair keeping him close as Aina nipped at his lip. He parted them with a groan, knees knocking together as her tongue slipping into his mouth, tangling with his own. 

It was so much better than he had thought or dreamt of; better than his first proper hot meal. Better than sleeping on an actual bed or taking a shower with  _ water and soap!  _ Better even than turning away from that sunrise atop the ruins of the Parnassus knowing that his people were free and finally safe. He hadn't felt this sort of heart bursting joy since the moment Meis and Gueira tackled him to the ground, alive and in one piece.

Somehow Lio found enough strength in him to dig his fingers into her hair, ruining the cute little bun. He kissed back with a burning, dying passion; heart hammering so hard in his chest, he was amazed it didn't break through his rib cage. Their tongues swiped and passed over each other, sharing parting kisses over and over again until they were both flushed and out of breath. Their hair was a mess, lips nearly swollen and glossy with shared saliva. Aina looked as if a wild cat had gotten into her hair; fierce and ready to destroy the world.

"I was waiting for you to finally work up the nerve, Fotia. Don't you know how rude it is to keep a girl waiting?"


	2. Strawberries and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, Lio has a fantastic dream thanks to hormones and finally getting a girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the rating has skyrocketed cuz im a slut for smut. It's a little short and possibly rushed but well, enjoy~

Lio could never find it in himself to stop staring, the woman of his dreams lounged on the couch with all the grace of a wild cat. Her bubblegum pink hair now loose from its ponytail hung over her shoulders like a rosy river, all soft swirls and curls. She wore her short, short shirt; only long enough to cover her breasts- nothing more than a glorified bra with the shorts to match. Lio's eyes drank in those long legs, memorizing their shape and stopped at her petite feet. 

She was a beauty inside and out; a kind soul ready to protect those who needed it along with a healthy dose of fire. Aina wasn't one to let herself be taken advantage of and she certainly wasn't afraid to let a person have a piece of her mind if they deserved it. But that wasn't all; Lio took in those taut muscles of her arms, the corded ones on her back whenever she stretched; the tight, tight six pack of her abs. He wanted to drag his tongue over those muscles and watch the skin twitch and ripple from the feeling. They looked so delicious and  _ right there _ , if he just asked there was a chance Aina would say yes.

He'd worship her whole body if she gave him the chance; with hands or mouth, whichever she let him do first (what he wouldn't give to do both at the same time) Her eyes were on him now; a soft little smile curving those plush lips into a cupid bow. Lio felt his own gaze soften, recalling the day that fat little angel shot him with his arrow and left the blond a love struck mess for Aina. Not that he minded, she was an absolute joy to be around with just the right amount of professionalism and sense of humor to always keep him on his toes.

"Lio, if I asked you to, would you touch yourself in front of me?"

He could physically hear the record scratch to a halt as he choked on air. Okay, prime example of why he should always be on his toes, ready for anything. Aina pat his back until he got his breathing under control; face a red mess for more than one reason. "You...you want me to- Miss Aina.." He trailed off, forced to avert his gaze lest he stutter more. 

Her hand continued to rub at his back, small soothing circles that rumpled the silky material of his shirt. "You still call me that; it's cute but unnecessary, you know. Anyway, it was only a little question, you don't have to take me seriously on it." She giggled, fingers moving up to comb through his hair from the back out. It ruined the normally neatly arranged strands but Lio did nothing to fix them, his gaze was back on Aina.

"If you want me to- if you don't mind seeing it- I'll do it."  _ I would do anything for you _ , silently whispered into the dark corners of his mind but spoken aloud through the determination shown in those fuschia eyes.

Aina's smile turned soft and sultry, a smirk that set his heart to racing. She pointed at a spot just a few feet away from the couch she had been lounging on earlier. "Then sit over there and do it." Her fingers ran through his hair again, lightly tugged at his ear and then she was moving away to drape herself over the furniture again. She held her chin up with the palm of her hand, legs neatly crossed and stretched out over the cushions. Lio followed until he was close enough to drop to his knees, cheeks burning something fierce. 

He tried to ignore how his fingers trembled as he went through the motions of unbuckling his belt, unzipping his pants to pull them down. Aina wanted him to….as if he hadn't spent days and weeks agonizing over whether his behavior, his long stares, made him seem like some lust ridden creep. She hadn't noticed and on top of that, she now wanted him to play the part. Jerking himself off to the sight of her as if she were his own personal porno. Ahh but he wouldn't think like that, Miss Aina didn't deserve that tasteless comparison.

Lio had a hand on his underwear now, fingers parting the material to reveal his already half hard erection. He risked a glance up, saw the way Aina matched his gaze and winked. Did he imagine his cock giving an excited twitch? Most likely not. Lio wrapped a hand around himself, firmly grasping the shaft and slid his hand up. He brought it back down to the base slowly, until his fingers brushed against the tightly packed hair. His pace was slow; up and down, gaze focused on a random patch of tile flooring. It wasn't long until he filled up, hard and pulsing beneath his fingers. 

Lio was no stranger to pleasuring himself, he knew what places he liked, where the veins and sensitive nerve endings ran together. He stroked his fingers over those, pumping himself with soft touches. Fingers slid back up to the head, pushed the foreskin back so he could rub his thumb over the sensitive slit. Little drops of pre were already beading there, smeared over the skin as Lio bit back a soft gasp. His free hand found itself under his shirt, making the material ride up around it as he stroked his own heated skin. Up, up until he reached his chest, two fingers tweaking one of his nipples. 

The little nub hardened under his touches and he moved onto the other, the hand on his cock moving faster. Out of curiosity, he braved a glance at Aina meeting the soft blue of her gaze. But her eyes weren't on his hands, they were focused solely on his face. A playful stare that left him shivering beneath it, hands stuttering to a near standstill before he gained control over himself. Lio tried to match that stare, bottom lip sucked into his mouth as his fingers danced over his shaft. 

_ Aina _

A steady build up of pre had gathered on the head adding a moist quality to his strokes. Faster, he moved his hand faster until that lewd sound matched his own labored breathing. 

_ Aina _

He pulled the hem of his shirt into his mouth; an attempt to muffle his little whimpers as much as it was to reveal the pink nubs of his chest. A way for Aina to see how he toyed with the nipples there as much as he played with himself down below. 

_ Aina _

"You look so cute like that, you know? All flushed and hard just for me." She was in front of him now, caressing his cheek so tenderly. "Ah ah ah~, I never said stop. That's it, do you think you could move your hand faster?" Lio obeyed quickly, breathing heavily through his nose as Aina cooed at him. "That's a good boy, keep it up for me."

A steady trickle of pre from the head of his cock had his hand gliding over his length, fast and smooth. And with Aina so close, her eyes pinning him beneath that azure stare; Lio's hand moved faster of its own volition. He ran his thumb over the slit, smearing that slick around; trailed his hand down to fondle his balls. All while he panted and mewled, soaking his shirt with the drool between his teeth.

Aina's hand was still on his cheek, thumbing at the skin there and moving to tug at his shirt. "I want to hear you, Lio. Open your mouth." He let the shirt fall with a sigh, low moans following on its heels. Soft sighs as he twisted and flicked his wrist, wincing at the pleasure he brought himself. "Good, very good." Her hands were on him again, scratching beneath his chin, pink lips kissing the corner of his mouth. Her tongue flicked over his lips, slipped between them to swallow up his next moan. 

It didn't feel like masturbation with her tongue in his mouth, brushing against his own as Aina slid her hands under his shirt. Her thumbs rubbed against his nipples, pinching them between her fingers and twisting the little nubs until he was groaning against her. His hand stalled, hips twitching; trying to return the kiss while constantly touching himself proved to be a challenge. Lio was getting so close already and Aina had never given him permission to finish despite saying she didn't want him to stop either. He didn't want to stop, tried to get back into stroking himself but with her fingers abusing his chest, tweaking the little buds and squeezing at his pecs. 

Lio turned his face away, breaking the kiss with a gasp and Aina was right there by his ear.  _ Don't stop, keep going, I want to see it all. Don't you dare waste a drop _ . Lio shuddered, his hand and even his hips moving on their own as he thrusted into his palm. Somewhere along the way he had shut his eyes, groaning long and low until he spilled over. His other hand caught the mess of white, body shivering as he slowly came down from his climax.

A sweet kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth, Aina's hands now back on his cheeks as she smiled at him. "Good boy but now your hand is all dirty. I think you should fix that, no?" The look she gave him had his cock twitching back to hardness, gulping at how suddenly dry his mouth became. He met her gaze the best way he could, knew his face was a splotchy red mess as he brought his hand up and licked his palm clean. Salty and bitter and he'd do it a thousand times over if it meant seeing that angelic smile on Aina's face every time.

She ruffled his hair, kissed his nose and stood up. "You've done such a good job today, Lio, I think I'll give you a treat for being so good." He hadn't even seen her strip and yet suddenly her skin was laid bare before his eyes. Eyes that couldn't figure out where to focus on first and how long. Aina's body was a sinful mix of muscle and supple skin, truly a goddess before him and Lio wanted nothing more than to feel just how much force she could pack beneath all that. 

Her palms were on his shirt again, tearing the fabric with ease and the smallest of grunts. Then she shoved him until he landed on his back, looking up as she towered over him and  _ oh dear _ . Her legs were spread wide; he had no choice but to fixate his eyes on the neatly trimmed patch of pink hair, the wet lips between those curls. Lio swallowed the sudden rush of saliva filling his mouth, eyes flicking up to Aina's face. There was a dark lust in that gaze that set him to shivering all over again, completely at her mercy as she deliberately sat on his chest.

He could feel the wetness on his skin, failed to hide the needy, keening sound he made in the back of his throat. Aina giggled at him, dragging a finger down his nose and hooked it on his bottom lip. "Sounds like someone is ready for their treat. Open wide~" She slid herself up right as he opened his mouth, dragging her labia over his lips as she made herself comfortable with a sigh. For a moment, Lio was frozen, eyes wide until something primal snapped within him, latching onto Aina's labia the way a babe latched onto its mother's teat. He licked and suckled at the skin there, tongue flicking over the wonderfully salty wetness nestled within the folds.

Aina tangled her fingers in his hair with a sweet cry, pushing his face closer just as she began grinding down on his tongue.  _ More _ , that grip demanded and Lio gave her every bit he had, licking her inside and out as if she were his last meal. Already his cock was hard and aching again, twitching and dribbling pre all over itself thanks to the soft moans from Aina. He brought his eyes up to her face, zeroing in on the cherry red blush of her cheeks. The way she bit her lip and gazed down at him with a heady mixture of lust and adoration. 

"That's it, just like that, Lio. You're turning this into a treat for me as well, mmmn~ So good, I could get used to this." His tongue slipped into her entrance and her whole body spasmed. Then both hands found their way into his hair, held him still as she rode his tongue with wild abandon. She wasn't heavy but the way Aina rocked against his face steadily became deliciously painful. He had a face full of her pink curls, mouth being used relentlessly until it became difficult to breathe.  _ Oh god, will I die like this? _ Already, Lio could feel his vision darkening around the edges but that was okay. Perfect even, to go out pleasuring the woman of his dreams.

Lio didn't realize he had cum a second time until he heard Aina giggling in the dark corners of his mind, felt her fingers threading through his hair before she shuddered one last time. Sweet oxygen came back to him in sharp gasps as Aina lifted off, kissing him so tenderly he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. "Lio~"

When he blinked his eyes open, his bare ceiling stared back at him, an uncomfortable wetness settled around his groin. It made his boxers stick to him uncomfortably and Lio threw the blankets off with a groan.  _ A dream….. _ **_that_ ** _ was all a dream _ . How did he know? Well that was due to his door opening to reveal the very confused faces of his best friends. Meis and Gueira eyed him suspiciously and Lio didn't have it in him to cover himself back up. That wet spot on the front of his boxers was telling enough all on its own.

"What the hell were you dreaming about, boss?" As if they didn't already know; those devilish smirks said it all and Lio just covered his face with his hands. Why couldn't he have actually died with a faceful of Aina's privates?


	3. Merry Berry Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after his successful (yet sloppy) confession, Lio decides it's finally the time to take Aina out on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had most of this already written down back when I had posted the second chapter so now the order seems a little....odd. Anyway enjoy some cute fluffy first date stuff~

The doorknob rattled heavily before the door was thrown open, slamming against the wall as Lio tore his way into the home he shared with his friends. "Guys, I need your help. What's the best place for a first date?!" In hindsight, he should have knocked but at the same time they should have expected he was coming back that same day. Either way, Lio was not prepared to see his closest friends like  _ that _ and he quickly covered his eyes with a hand. "Shit, sorry!" It was his own fault, he should have known better considering the two men were practically married.

Five minutes later, they all rejoined in the living room where Meis and Gueira shoved him into a sitting position on their tacky carpet. "First date? As in she said  _ yes? _ That's amazing, boss, congrats! Told ya you could do it, you just needed some confidence." Gueira flashed him a wink and squeezed his shoulder.

Meis was grinning just as widely as his partner, rubbing at his chin in thought. "To be honest, I thought you'd change your mind at the last second. So….wanna give us the details before we bless you with our ultimate first dates advice?"

Of course he would ask, Lio knew this was coming and had hoped it wouldn't at the same time. But he couldn't keep it a secret, at least not all of it. He fiddled with his hands, gaze down on the slender fingers. "I just….you know, told her I liked her and it turned out she felt the same way. She even," his cheeks colored, "even said she had been waiting for me. As if she already knew how I felt long before I brought it up."

"Did ya smooch her?" There was no way that was a lucky guess, not with the devilish grin on Gueira's face. He knew his guess was spot on; got validation for it in the form of Lio choking on thin air. Naturally, he cackled at his boss's state, slapping his back good-naturedly. "I was gonna say I'm just teasing but looks like I was right, huh? How was it?"

Thank god for Meis; the man flicked Gueira on the forehead, scowling at him. "Now you're asking for too many details. Boss can tell us all that when he's ready. So! First dates; how about the movies? It's corny but no one ever said first dates have to be absolutely spectacular and it's as good a start as any. Some theaters even double as restaurants so you can buy her a nice meal while the two of you watch some sappy movie. Ah, or go for a comedy instead. You two kissed but you can't come on too strong either, might scare her off."

It was a good idea, yes but….."I do like it and I'll keep it in mind. What other ideas do you have?" 

Gueira was still rubbing at his forehead, a little red mark set right in the center thanks to Meis. "Dinner dates mixed with the movies is nice and all but Boss, we're all a bit low on cash right now. Can't blow all your money on one single date. Why not take her to the park? We got baskets lying around and maybe a blanket somewhere. You could set up a whole picnic and enjoy the fine weather at the same time." 

The other two men looked shocked by the surprisingly romantic idea from the red head. It was strange for him to suggest something so….mild given his much wilder persona. And the idea was a splendid one at that but not without its own flaws. "I can't cook. As much as I like that idea, I don't want to ruin the whole thing with a culinary disaster."

"That's where we come in! We can help you make some snacks and you can pay us back later." Meis caught on quick, back to grinning like a deviant. "I'd say if all goes well, doing our laundry for two weeks oughta cover the cost of this meal."  _ If all goes well _ ; he trusted these men with his life and laundry for two weeks was nothing (even if a small part of him knew they'd get extra dirty just for the hell of it)

He nodded, "deal! Thank you for this, I really do owe you two." Now he just had to pick the right day and park for this whole thing. He had Aina's number now; saved on his phone with a variety of flower emojis; he just needed to work the nerve to call her. That should be much easier than a face to face conversation, right?

  
  
  


Wrong, completely and totally  _ wrong _ .

"Hello?" Aina's sweet voice right in his ear made Lio nearly drop his phone, fumbling with it for a few seconds before he could recover. 

"Ah, Aina, I- hello, how are you today?" A sloppy first attempt but it was better than the day at the station. No stuttering or cracking voice and he hadn't bitten his tongue yet.

He didn't think that would last very long thanks to Aina's giggle filtering through the device in his hand. "I'm doing okay, thanks for asking. What about you?" 

Lio brought a hand up to his cheek, could feel the slight heat to it. "Me?"  _ Wonderful, amazing, it feels like I'm walking on clouds thanks to you.  _ But that would be way too much to say right out of the blue like that. "I'm doing alright. I was calling to see, well, when your next day off is. If it's okay with you, perhaps we could go somewhere, hang out a bit?"

"Mmmmmn, can you wait just a minute? Let me check my schedule." Aina hummed in the background, the faintest sound of pages being turned following under her tune. Lio wondered what her schedule book looked like, was it decorated in cute little flower stickers just like her locker? "Lio? Sorry for the hold up, how's around noon on Saturday sound to you?" 

A weekend, "perfect, I can work with that. I was thinking we could go to the park, set up a picnic and just...enjoy each other's company." 

"Awwww that sounds cute, alright it's a date then, Lio. I'll see you there~" The phone call ended with a click and Lio sighed in relief. He wasn't out of the woods yet, no, the hard part was just beginning. Convenience store food was so much easier to cook than an actual meal but he would sooner die than show up with boxed macaroni and spam. As if he'd soil Miss Aina's taste buds with something so...ugh. Food like that only came about due to being on the run; he wasn't on the run anymore. It was time he stopped eating like it.

Though neither him nor Gueira or Meis could have predicted just how much burns hurt. His two generals could cook but having an extra body in their small kitchen that had no idea what he was doing kind of threw their usual tempo off its loop. Lio burned his hand countless times and nicked his fingers with the knife about half as much but they pushed through. In the end, they had a rather decent meal of chicken salad sandwiches, a little fruit tart courtesy of Gueira and a spring salad of nuts and berries. Lio topped it off with an attempt at strawberry lemonade; the first three tries were a mix of two sweet and too sour before he finally got it right. A quick hug to his friends later and Lio was off.

  
  


🌺

  
  


🌺

  
  


🌺

  
  


He ended up coming to the park a whole hour early; oh well, this was fine. It gave him the advantage of getting everything set up before Aina was due to arrive. He took his time picking the perfect spot to set up the blanket, making sure it was under a nice sized tree for shade but not so close as to attract the ants inhabiting the thing. He considered it a bonus that there was a nice view of the park's cutely manicured pond just a few feet away. He couldn't spot fish at the moment but he did spot a handful of elegant swans skimming over the water. Lio snapped a picture of them, capturing the lily pads and floating flowers in the background. 

Lio was just about done with smoothing the wrinkles out of the blanket, setting the food up when he heard the voice of an angel. "Lio!" He looked up to see Aina coming his way, waving as if he'd somehow have a hard time spotting her and promptly having all the breath stolen from his lungs.

She was dressed in a dark blue sundress with the most adorable spring flower design on it; straps that frame her neck in a graceful V-line down her chest. But what really caught his eye was how it ended at mid thigh; how it made her creamy legs look so  _ long _ , they went on for days. Lio gulped, returning the wave to the best of his ability, wishing he had picked something other than his fluffy dress shirt and tight leather pants. He looked horribly underdressed with her by his side, settling down on the blanket he spread out for them.

"Oh wow, you picked a really nice spot, this shade is perfect." Then she spotted the food, picking at one of the sandwiches to nibble on. The absolute moment of truth; would she like it? They had all worked together on it but Lio insisted on doing most of the seasoning himself if he couldn't outright cook the food. He watched her like a hawk, hoping he wasn't sweating bullets. Aina chewed just a bit more and swallowed, fixing those blue beauties on him. "Hm?"

He mentally shook himself, "nothing, just wondering if you like it." He grabbed a sandwich himself, taking a small bite just to keep from making the moment awkward by accidentally staring. 

"Yes, it's not bad. Did you make all this food yourself?" Half the sandwich was gone now, Aina using a finger to wipe away any crumbs she felt clinging to her cheeks. 

"Not exactly, I had Meis and Gueira help me out a bit. I'm, ah, not the best at cooking so I was worried it wouldn't come out quite right." And if he had done it all on his own, it would have come out even worse if not outright burnt. Aina downed the last of her sandwich, picking around the basket until she found one of the two bottles with lemonade.

She took a few sips before shivering and Lio instantly began to worry. "Oh, that was nice of them to help. I'll have to thank them for it another time." She took another sip and set the bottle down. "The lemonade is just a little bit on the strong side but it's not terrible. You and your friends did a good job." 

Lio sighed in relief; his food may not have come out perfect but he would get there, he just needed more practice. This was his first time making something that hadn't come straight from a box after all. They finished up their sandwiches saving the fruit tart for when their appetites decided to come back. Leaning on their palms as they watched the swans going about their business in the pond.

"I never bothered to ask this before because it never really felt important but now I'm curious. Why is it that you chose to join Burning Rescue? Your friends have jobs elsewhere, right?"

Lio mulled over the question, picking at a loose strand on the blanket. "I never really thought about it much either, it just felt right at the time and I never regretted the decision either. It is strange though, going from starting fires to putting them out but in the end I'm still doing similar things. I'm still helping people, only in a different way now. The fires aren't the same either, they're…..weaker and easier to predict." No voices for him to listen to, filling his head with that aching desire to burn the whole world to the ground. "I miss it- my fire, the Promare." Lio held a hand up to his face, clenching and unclenching his fingers. If he focused hard enough, he could swear he saw a little shimmer of flame on his palm.

He knew it was only his imagination, he and Galo had sent them all back through the rift all those months ago. All that was left now was the quiet emptiness that used to keep him up at night. Aina placed her hand on his, startling him slightly. "I don't doubt that; you were a Burnish for how long? That dragon you made and the fact that you burned hot enough to evaporate that whole lake all on your own. It was clear you were one of the strongest if not the strongest Burnish out there."

Lio threaded their fingers together, thinking back to all the years he remembered having the flames inside him. When had they first appeared? He could recall hearing their voices, little whispers coming from the fireplace in his parent's manor; the way the dancing embers constantly captivated him. He supposed he had been just a kid at the time; the day he stuck his hand into the fire and it felt  _ warm. _

Yes, it was all coming back to him now; the warmth, the scream from his maid and the way she had wrenched him out and away from the fireplace before he could succeed in curling up on the logs like a happy kitten. Back then Lio hadn't understood what all the fuss was about. "It was just fire and I was only nine at the time; I didn't particularly know any better. Besides, it never hurt me either. Fire had always felt warm and comforting, the voices weren't really words but I could still understand them and figure out what they wanted." Back then all the flames really wanted was to set fire to the garden and that…..had not sat well with his parents.

Aina broke off into a fit of giggles, "oh my God, you did  _ what?  _ What made you think it would be okay to torch a whole flower bed?"

To Lio's chagrin, he ducked his head with a short chuckle. "I told you, I was only a kid. I still had an active imagination and considered the Promare to be my friends so I wanted to impress them. Trust me, the flowers looked much prettier covered in teal and pink fire. I even got rid of the weeds, my mother should have been grateful." Was he pouting like a petulant child? Possibly and Aina took that chance to pinch his cheek.

"Geez, good to know you were a pyromaniac brat even as a child. I wonder how your parents managed to survive those temper tantrums." It was an off hand comment meant only to be a tease but it struck a soft spot in Lio's chest that made him fall silent. They hadn't actually dealt with his fire tendencies for long; he had to remind himself it wasn't done out of hate. They only wanted what was best for him, to help him, help Lio get some control over himself but... _ it hurts, it hurts. Where are mama and papa, I don't like it here. _

"Lio?" For the second time, Aina startled him out of his thoughts, concern in her gaze. "Are you okay?" Her hand was on his face, rubbing at his cheek and Lio swallowed down a sudden desire to cry.

"I'm fine, just...lost in thought, I apologise for that." He  _ was  _ fine, that part of his life was over now. Had been over for years when he had broken out in a fit of rage and anger so strong, even steel melted under the fury of a Burnish wronged. It was over, a part of his past that was better off forgotten if not outright buried in the deepest part of his memories. He had friends now, a sort of home at Meis and Gueira's place- he squeezed Aina's hand- someone dear to his heart. The Burnish were free,  _ he _ was free and finally living his best life. 

He squeezed her hand again, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. "May I kiss you?" 

Aina snorted at him, "aren't you a polite one." A quick peck of his lips, "as if the answer would be no; come closer." She tugged at his shirt until he was invading her personal space, bringing their lips together again. It was tender and sweet, nothing like the desperation of their first kiss back on that rooftop. It still set his heart to thumping in his chest, easy for Aina to hear after she broke the kiss to lay her head on his shoulder. Lio wound an arm around her shoulders, hesitating a moment before resting his cheek on the top of her head, sighing happily. 

This was nice, peaceful and he never wanted the moment to end. "We should do this again sometime, I had fun." His heart fluttered, overjoyed that he was getting the greenlight for a second date. Next time he would take her out somewhere nice, even if it meant shredding through his flimsy wallet.


	4. Strawberry Daiquiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio asks Aina to try something new with him while they've got the house to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this falls into the story, just somewhere down the line of their relationship. To be honest, I only put it in here because it fits into the universe of them being together, also I'm using fiction logic for one very specific thing in here. Unfortunately, I gave into a self indulgent kink of mine.

Aina knew he was small but seeing it up close and personal, beneath her on the bed, just felt so different. He was short- shorter than her? Small hands, thin shoulders, the tight muscles of his abdomen rippled and shivered when she kissed his skin. Just the slightest shift of her body and she felt something hard, so very hard, poking at her thigh. Even here Lio was….not small but certainly nothing to brag about. In fact, she found it rather….

"Cute" the word slipped between her lips and she realized it was the best way to describe most of this man. He was cute, looking up at her with adoring eyes and that cherry red blush threatening to cover the entirety of his nose as well as his cheeks. He squirmed against the restraints keeping his arms above his head but didn't try to break free. Of course not, this had been his suggestion from the start- having Aina chain him to the bed while she teased him inside and out.

She left a few kisses on the side of his neck, tenderly bit at the skin there until it left him shaking and panting. She still hadn't touched him between the legs yet, only ran her gaze over it. Definitely cute, it looked like he was one of the few who shaved at that or did he recently get into it just for her? Aina found she'd rather leave the answer to her imagination and bent down to take one of his nipples into her mouth. She flicked her tongue at it and sucked until it was the same shade of red as his face, hard to the touch.

Lio was squirming again, eyes screwed shut as she went for the other side of his chest, keeping two fingers on the first nub. But only for a moment; they may have changed colors but she could tell they weren't sensitive. Lio didn't make much noise at being touched there; not much other than his own little whimpers of a mixture of arousal and frayed nerves. The man may not be impatient but the body was, she could hear it in the way his leg involuntarily jerked, nudging the head of his cock against her thigh again. 

She wanted to tease him more, see how far she could push him until the impatience, the desire for relief outweighed his need to be ever so polite and near submissive. But that took work and as she ran her hands up and down his sides, Aina realized it took  _ a lot  _ of work to get him to that point. Lio wriggled under her soft touches, biting at his bottom lip while her nails scraped at his thighs. The chains keeping his legs spread rattled with every touch, every muted buck of his hips. Aina ghosted her hand over his groin, barely a touch and Lio forced his body still. 

As much as he could manage, at the least. His cock still trembled and twitched a centimeter under her hand, practically shaking in anticipation. Aina chanced a glance at his face and was…. disappointed? Upset? That he still had his eyes closed, brows furrowed in concentration. She never outright said this was a game or challenge but it had become one as time passed.  _ How long until he tries to get off? _ Wasn't it painful at this point? She teased at his groin now, slipping a finger under his sack- almost completely hairless- and flicked at it. Nothing but a little movement of her finger to make it bounce back down; enough to make Lio's whole body jerk. 

Repeating the movement got the same reaction and another cute whimper. "....miss Aina." Finally? His eyes were open, the pretty fuschia color almost completely swallowed up by the dark of his pupils. Definitely adorable but why wouldn't he…

"Yes?" She drew the word out, long and in a sing song voice, closing her fingers around his length. Her hands were small too but even like this she nearly covered it all; only the head of his cock and balls were exposed to the air. She didn't move her hand, only kept her grip nice and loose, watching as Lio shuddered yet again. And still, he didn't try anything other than another mewl, letting his head fall back against the pillow. 

_ Geez, what would it take to get you to, _ she broke off her train of thought. Removed her hand only to replace it with her tongue, flicking at the tip, teasing the slit and following one of the pulsing veins down to the base. The chains rattled again; this time it was the ones holding his arms, masking another sound. It was too faint for Aina to know exactly what it was but she assumed it was another moan. Whatever the case, she now had his balls in her mouth, suckling and licking at them like candy. 

The skin was soft with the barest hint of prickle as if the hair had started growing back. Yes, he definitely shaved just for her, how cute. Again, Aina ran her tongue up his shaft, swirling it around the tip, gaze flicking up to his face. His eyes were still open but he stubbornly kept gnawing at his bottom lip, watching her toying at his cock with rapt attention. The head was now between her lips, her tongue rubbing insistently at the slit and yet….Lio only groaned, chest rising and falling as he panted. 

She may have liked having an obedient man under her thumb but would it kill him to be even the slightest bit demanding? The entirety of his cock was in her mouth now, bobbing her head slightly as she sucked harder and faster with each passing second. Pre dribbled from the tip onto the back of her tongue; Lio may have been moaning now, varying between short and long. Could she consider this deep throating? It took a small effort to suppress her gag reflex, nose pressed against the skin of his groin as she swallowed down the whole of his length.

Yes, she could still consider it that; there was no rule stating one needed to be choking on dick just for it to be deep throating. But enough of that, she was still holding out for It. That moment when a man finally let primal instincts take over….no matter how long she had to wait until Lio hit that point. Her hand dipped between his legs again, fondling his sack, then lower and lower until her fingers pressed at his entrance. For what it was worth, Lio gasped, body going ridged before it melted so quickly, Aina was sure she only imagined him tensing.

As if to test that, she ran her fingers over the tight ring, slowly and deliberately poking a finger inside. Lio's breath hitched but other than that, he made no sound or move of discomfort. No attempt at getting her to stop and before she knew it, Aina had two fingers in him, massaging his insides until his cock was twitching hard in her mouth. The little drops of pre from earlier had turned into a steady stream, dragging on and on as she found the little bundle of nerves that made Lio cry out.

Was it cruel to abuse that spot over and over? Maybe, but for the noises it wrung out of the man it was worth it. Even better was seeing the wrecked state Lio was in when she brought her eyes back up. His hair was disheveled, sticking to his red cheeks, pupils blown wide as he could do nothing but watch Aina slurping her way up and down his cock. His lips were parted- was that drool at the corner of his mouth? She couldn't be sure but she smirked around her mouthful either way; watched as Lio swallowed hard. 

Was he close? His moans had become more consistent, desperate little  _ ahs _ in a tone that could be considered high when compared to his normal speaking voice. That and his shivering, shuddering had become more consistent until his whole body constantly trembled. Just when she was certain he was going to peak, Aina pulled away. Completely. She popped off his cock with a lewd noise, fingers slipping out of his entrance. Lio for his part had his eyes closed again, brows furrowed yet again as he fought to get his breathing under some semblance of control. Aina left him like that for only a moment, stroking his thigh until she felt it was safe enough to suck his dick back into her mouth.

Again, she swallowed him down, licking up the salty pre. Her fingers weren't far behind, finding their way inside him again. Only she didn't move them this time, simply let him enjoy the feeling of having something inside himself. Was it enough with her suckled at him again? Pulling away to swirl her tongue around the head, watching him squirm under her touches again and again. She only kept it up for a moment, leaning her head back as she moved her fingers again, pressing against his prostate until his cock shuddered and dribbled pre all over itself. 

She left him like that, stripping off her clothes before climbing on top. Straddling him finally, finally got a reaction she had been searching for. A desperate mewl that was used as cover for the way his thighs tensed, holding himself back from bucking into her. He was getting close, that much Aina was sure of and a devious little smirk quirked her lips. With a little wiggle of her hips, she slid further down until his cock found its way between her labia. Not quite inside her but sandwiched between the wet folds for Aina to grind him against.

So close yet so far from the tight, velvety insides of her body; getting just enough pleasure for him to begin moaning anew. Aina rocked against him, unable to tell between her own wetness and his. And thanks to his small size, she was able to lean down, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Yes, it had been saliva earlier, cooling against his cheek until she licked it away. But instead of her tongue finding its way into his mouth, she leaned back and pressed the nipple of her breast onto his lips.

She never expected Lio to latch on like a suckling babe, breathing a heavy sigh from his nose as he ran his tongue over her nipple. Unexpected but not unwanted, Aina ran her fingers through his hair as she cooed at him, slowly rocking against his length faster. It was only a small step but a step all the same; Lio made pleased little noises around the nub between his lips. He worked that small mouth of his until Aina was certain her milk let down. It was never much, maybe enough to feed a small baby but the pleasure it brought to both her and him was plenty.

She left Lio to his own devices, swallowing every thin stream of milk he could wring out while she adjusted herself again. Small as he was, guiding the head into her entrance was as easy as rolling her hips. And yet without much preparation, there was some discomfort to be had. Nothing she couldn't handle; hell, she didn't even slow down. Only lowered herself until their bodies were pressed flush and she could squeeze around the hot length filling her inside. Small but not too small, in fact it was almost the perfect size now that she could feel the girth stretching her. 

Lio stuttered around the sensation, mouth nearly pulling away before he leaned forward and suckled with new found determination. It seemed all Aina really needed to do was sit on his dick; Lio finally let his hips dictate what they wanted. And what they craved was driving his cock in and out of her entrance with increasingly faster rolls of his body until their skin slapped together. He reached deep, just enough to wring little gasps of pleasure from Aina herself, hands clasping his shoulders so she could fuck herself in time with him. 

Faster until they were sweating even more than before, until the bed began to creak, until Aina's soft gasps turned to high moans. Her hair spilled over her shoulders, sticking to her skin much the same as Lio's. Somewhere along the way she found herself laying on him, his mouth now on her neck as he kissed, licked and panted at her skin. He was whispering something just out of earshot; little pleas for more, whines of how good and tight she was around him? Turning her head, Aina realized it was that and more; always ending it with that same "miss Aina", whispered in a tone of near worship.

Even like this, he was just so cute; Aina pushed herself back into a sitting position. Easier to ride him, easier to lean back down and finally connect their lips in a tender kiss. She could taste her own milk there, slipping her tongue into his mouth to find more of the creamy flavor there. Their tongues rubbed and tangled with each other, swallowing up their sounds of pleasure. Aina tangled her fingers into the blond strands of Lio's hair, angling his head to deepen the kiss more. She nearly lost herself to the pleasure, happy to stay like this until they both climaxed but suddenly Lio stopped moving. 

She felt him tensing beneath her even as he kept from breaking the kiss but there was a desperate tinge to his muffled groans. When she pulled away, he avoided her gaze, worrying at his lip again until she brought his attention to her with a soft touch to his face. "I'm not a mind reader, Lio, what's wrong?"

Though he met her gaze, it was only for a moment before they slid away to a point behind her. "Close…. I'm...is it okay?" She stopped him there, a finger to his lips as she resumed. He was so sweet and considerate, always asking her permission even in this state. What she wouldn't give for just the slightest bit of him doing what he wanted when he wanted. Aina rode him until he shuddered, body tensing just before his cock twitched inside her. She shivered at the sensation of hot liquid rushing her insides, felt it fill and then spill out between their bodies.

She rode the aftershocks of his orgasm until she peaked as well, until he finally went soft inside her, his spent cock slipping out from her entrance. By then, she dug around the bed sheets for the key to free Lio from his bindings. She massaged his wrists until he had enough feeling to hug her close, initiating a kiss of his own- after asking her first. Aina could only shake her head at him, returning the kiss and letting him hold her until they both dozed off. Cleaning would come later, perhaps in the morning when they both woke again. 

Except she knew Lio would always, always clean her first before working on himself. It was just the way he was.


End file.
